Offrez moi cet horizon
by The Lonely Angel Chronicles
Summary: Petit OS sur l'attirance d'Elizabeth pour Jack. Se passe pendant "Le secret du coffre maudit"... A la base un seul chapitre de prévu mais au final je me lancerai bien dans une brève série de peut-être 4 chapitres Donc j'ai remanié ce résumé dans ce sens. Affaire à suivre !
1. Ce que vous désirez le plus au monde

**_Alors pour la "petite histoire", je me suis refait récemment la saga Pirates des Caraïbes et, par curiosité, j'ai fait un petit tour sur les fanfic, notamment celles concernant Jack et Elizabeth ^^ _**

**_Je suis tombée sur un auteur (JessSwann^^) que j'ai bien apprécié, avec laquelle j'ai discuté un peu et qui m'a donné envie de me mettre à la rédaction d'un petit OS, écrit dont j'avais toujours nourri l'idée sans jamais m'y mettre^^ _**

**_Le fait est que j'ai la sale manie, :( à mon grand regret dans un sens, d'entreprendre des fics sur des univers bien différents mais qui me plaisent tous et qui ont suscité une passion particulière en moi. Et au final je me retrouve avec plusieurs projets en cours à gérer... donc au départ je ne voulais pas me lancer dans une énième histoire mais j'ai évidemment cédé à la tentation, en me modérant malgré tout puisqu'il s'agit là d'un modeste petit OS, sans prétention, ébauche de cette relation qui m'a tant fait rêvé^^ _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et alors peut-être en ferais-je d'autres^^ Les reviews sont bien sûr toujours appréciées ^_^_**

* * *

**_"Offrez-moi cet horizon"_**

Elle se tenait debout face au précipice, celui-là même d'où plusieurs mois auparavant elle avait chutée malencontreusement. Ce jour fatidique, spécial entre nul autre. La main du Destin ayant guidé son chemin… jusqu'à lui.  
Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Pourquoi accomplissait-elle ce rituel quasiment chaque jour depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Port Royal ?  
Au soleil couchant, elle se postait ici et observait l'horizon, humant le parfum de l'océan. Cette enivrante odeur, cette vue vers l'immensité enténébrée, la clameur des corbeaux et la pâle lueur de l'astre nocturne. Ils tendaient leurs ailes vers elle, l'invitant, lui susurrant à l'oreille la douce mélodie aux sonorités si distinctes : l'appel de la Liberté.

Toutes ces ombres berçaient ses nuits depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais elles résonnaient encore plus fortement ces derniers temps. Une irrésistible envie, un besoin inextinguible, une force indomptable l'attiraient un peu plus chaque soir vers les mystères de ce saphir à l'état brut et sauvage, ondulant sous la clarté de la lune.  
Elle avait beau tenté de réprimer cette pulsion, rien n'y faisait. Elle avait toujours nourri cette fascination, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Cette soif d'aventures et de liberté.

Toutes les mondanités et le quotidien de sa condition n'avaient toujours suscités en elle qu'ennui et mépris. Mais étant la fille unique du Gouverneur Swann, elle se devait d'honorer le rang de son père et de se conduire en jeune femme respectable. Elle jouait ce rôle à merveille, la plupart du temps. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait prisonnière de ses futiles usages. Elle se sentait tel un oiseau en cage, une cage dorée peut-être mais la splendeur du clinquant perd de sa valeur derrière des barreaux. Le fait est qu'elle n'avait que faire de titres, de devises ou de nobles apparats. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, ardemment. Et lui… il incarnait tout ces rêves, toutes ces espérances et ses élans qui la consumaient.

_- Elizabeth ? Tu vas attraper froid à rester ainsi. Que fais-tu donc ici ? _

Son père la ramena tristement à la réalité.  
Après tout, il est vrai, que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi venait-elle ici ?  
Toucher des yeux son rêve de liberté, en se demandant si un jour elle franchira enfin le pas ?  
Ou espérait-elle apercevoir à nouveau des voiles noires déchiraient les nuages et ce sombre navire, au doux nom plein de promesses, transperçait le brouillard des flots pour l'enlever, l'arracher une fois encore et à jamais à cette vie morose et lui offrir des perspectives insoupçonnées ?

_- J'arrive dans quelques instants, père. _

Le Gouverneur n'en demanda pas davantage et se retira, connaissant les penchants fantasques de sa fille.  
Elle frissonna légèrement, serrant un peu plus son chandail contre elle. Une brise glaciale s'élevait, venant du lointain.  
Ses pensées s'envolèrent alors vers lui. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Etait-il en quête d'une nouvelle chasse ? Aux confins de quelles eaux voguait-il ?  
Elle soupira, ses vaines pensées ne servaient à rien et elle finit par retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle devait balayer cet homme, ce forban, de son esprit. Elle était désormais fiancée, Will étant quelqu'un de bien et qui plus est pirate à ses heures. De quoi la ravir en tout points. Et pourtant… pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser à Lui, pourquoi hantait-il ainsi son cœur ? Jack Sparrow…

Il était à l'opposé de tout ce qui la définissait, ou presque. Un être vulgaire, fourbe et méprisable. Et pourtant, forcé de reconnaitre qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et bien plus encore.  
Ce pirate avait réveillé en elle un côté troublant de sa personne, qu'elle savait existant et qu'elle avait pris soin à ne pas alimenter mais qu'elle n'imaginait pas en vérité si prononcé. Depuis cet aspect n'avait cessé de bouillonner en elle, ne réclamant qu'à s'épanouir enfin. Mais elle le retenait.

Elle avait concentré son attention sur Will, sur leurs fiançailles et leur avenir ensemble. Elle possédait tout pour être heureuse. Pourtant un vide l'étreignait le soir venu, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans son lit. Sa place n'était pas ainsi. Elle se sentait tellement poussée vers plus que tout cela. Au-delà du rivage, au-delà du connu...

* * *

Il fallait l'avouer, au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours escompté sur un coup du sort qui lui offre à nouveau cette sensation grisante, cette exaltation pressentie ce jour là, lorsque ce pirate l'avait extirpée des eaux.  
Si bien que lorsque Lord Beckett fit irruption dans leurs vies, rasant leurs projets et les poussant à prendre les armes, elle s'était haie, haie d'éprouver cette joie mêlée à la révolte. Un mélange dont elle avait besoin au final, un évènement qui lui ouvrait toute la mesure de son potentiel et de sa véritable nature.

La main du Destin, toujours.

* * *

Elle avait fini par accoster sur le port dépravé de Tortuga, scène incontournable si l'on ose dire de tout pirates et autres boucaniers. L'un des rares bastions encore libres, et à quel prix !  
Elizabeth était presque outrée de côtoyer la puanteur des lieux mêlée au chaos ambiant, grotesque amoncellement d'immondices et d'obscénités. L'alcool, la hargne et le stupre semblaient animés toutes âmes perdues qui mouillées sur cette île.  
Elle ignora son dégout grandissant pour se concentrer sur sa tâche, à savoir retrouver le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Elle avait suffisamment galéré pour parvenir à rejoindre ces côtés qu'il était hors de question de se laisser décourager par le tumulte de cette destination. Après tout, elle semblait bien partie elle aussi pour devenir un de ceux qui passaient par ici.

Elle fut soulagée de constater que Jack se trouvait bien sur ce port, à la recherche de matelots apparemment.

Elle le suivit alors jusqu'au quai.

_- Capitaine Sparrow !_

_- Tu embarques avec nous, mon gars ? Bienvenue à bord !_

_- Je viens retrouver l__'homme que j'aime. _

Elle avait déclamée cette phrase pour attirer l'attention de Jack, mais ses mots sonnèrent étrangement lorsqu'elle les prononça, sans bien en comprendre la raison.  
L'important c'est que cela fonctionna et le pirate stoppa sa marche, sans se donner pour autant la peine de se retourner.

_- Tu m__'envoi flatté mon gars, mais mon premier et unique amour est l'océan. _

_- Je parle de William Turner, Capitaine Sparrow. _

Il se retourna enfin, l'air totalement surpris de découvrir Elizabeth, ici à Tortuga, et vêtue de la sorte.

_- Elizabeth ?... _

Il s'adressa à Gibbs, lui recommandant de cacher le rhum. Ce fut un sacrilège la première fois de la voir brûler tout ce précieux élixir, hors de question désormais de la laisser y toucher à nouveau sans bonne garde !

_- Ces oripeaux ne vous flattent pas du tout. Porter une robe ou rien. Et il se trouve __que je n__'ai pas de robe dans ma cabine…_

Evidemment, il savait pertinemment que cette technique d'approche ne fonctionnerait pas, mais ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Et surtout il adorait semer le trouble chez ses interlocuteurs.

_- Jack. _

De toute évidence, elle n'était pas encline à la douce plaisanterie.

_- Je sais que Will voulait vous retrouver, où est-il ? _

Il lui expliqua alors, en tentant au mieux d'enrober la nouvelle, que Mr Turner s'était fait enrôlé malencontreusement (évidemment !) dans l'équipage de Davy Jones.

- _Qui ? Davy Jones ? _

Jack était au moins rassuré sur ce point, mieux valait en effet qu'elle en sache le moins possible sur cette histoire s'il voulait pouvoir se servir d'elle.

_-__ Jack, tout ce que je veux c__'est retrouver Will. _

_- Je sais__… Vous en êtes sûre ? C'est bien ce que vous voulez le plus au monde ?_

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et se tenait à quelques centimètres. Ses yeux noirs intenses posaient sur elle. Depuis tout ce temps, elle en avait presque oublié leurs profondeurs, soulignés de khôl qui les rendait encore plus hypnotisant. Elle se concentra sur leur conversation, tentant de faire taire les tambours qui s'étaient soudainement mis à battre dans sa poitrine.

_- Bien sûr. _

Ses lèvres prononcèrent sans retenue ses mots, pourtant elle sentait au fond de son regard une hésitation qu'elle s'en voulait de découvrir.

_- Parce que je me disais que vous vouliez sauver Will plus que tout au monde_.

_- Et vous savez comment faire ?_

_- Eh bien, il y a un coffre. Un coffre d__'origine et de taille inconnues. _

_- Qui contient le cœur battant de ce cher Davy Jones_, compléta l'un des matelots qui passait sur le quai afin de transporter une des cargaisons pour le voyage à bord du Black Pearl. Son acolyte mimant le dit cœur sortant de sa poitrine et battre dans le creux de sa main.

Abasourdie par cette scène, Elizabeth s'apprêtait à demander de plus amples explications au Capitaine mais celui-ci avait tout de suite enchainé dans son discours.

_- Et quiconque possède le cœur, possède le pouvoir de contraindre Davy Jones à __faire tout ce qu__'il ou __elle souhaite, y compris sauvé ce brave William de son __misérable destin._

_- Vous ne le croyiez tout de même pas, j'espère ?_ Intervint Norrington, qu'elle avait retrouvé par hasard sur Tortuga il y a peu et qui par défaut rejoignait lui aussi l'équipage.

Le regard d'Elizabeth alterna entre Jack et Norrington. Le pirate avait délaissé son sourire espiègle pour lui offrir un regard des plus sérieux, brillant d'une lueur indescriptible. Cette lueur particulière, emplie de promesses et de merveilles.

_- Comment on le trouvera ? _Céda Elizabeth.

_- Avec ça, mon compas. _

Jack retira l'objet en question de sa ceinture, l'ouvrant et le refermant d'un air triomphant et énigmatique sous les yeux intrigués d'Elizabeth.

_- Il est unique. _

_- Unique veut dire qu__'il a perdu la boussole !_ Maugréa Norrington.

_- Tout à fait ! _

Elizabeth ne quittait pas du regard Jack, qui captivait littéralement son attention comme seul lui connait l'art et la manière de le faire. Rien ni personne n'avait autant suscité chez elle cette fascination. Elle n'adressa même aucune considération pour ce pauvre ex-commodore.

_- Mais il indique quoi ? _

Jack la fixa de ses yeux de jais.

_- Il indique où se trouve…_

Ces yeux qui s'abaissèrent l'espace d'un bref instant sur les lèvres délicates d'Elizabeth, tandis que le cœur de cette dernière ne cessait de s'accélérer.

… _ce que vous désirez le plus au monde. _

_- Oh Jack. _

Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre, ne pouvant retenir l'euphorie qu'une telle révélation faisait naitre en elle. Si elle s'attendait à ça ! Il était vraiment plein de surprises et de promesses, comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé.

_- Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux ?_

_- Absolument, trésor. _

Il compléta sa manœuvre, prenant la main de la jeune femme puis l'autre afin d'y déposer son précieux compas.

_- Et en fait, ce que vous voulez le plus au monde, c__'est découvrir où est le coffre de __Davy Jones, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- C'est sauver Will ! _

Elle se défendit un peu trop vite, peut-être pour se convaincre elle-même qu'il s'agissait là véritablement de ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. Car au fond, elle sentait que cette conviction n'était pas aussi inébranlable qu'elle aurait dû.

_- Vous le sauverez en trouvant le coffre de Jones._ Insista habilement Jack, avant d'ouvrir le compas et de s'élancer à l'écart pour laisser le sort agir.

La flèche tournoya avant d'indiquer une direction, que Jack s'empressa de communiquer à Gibbs.

_- Nous avons un cap ! _

Puis il invita poliment Elizabeth à embarquer à bord de son bâtiment.

Un tourbillon de pensées et de sentiments contradictoires l'habitait tandis que son cœur tentait de calmer son embardée. Elle tenait fermement le compas de Jack entre ses mains. Puis elle s'accouda sur le pont du navire, scrutant l'horizon qui s'offrait désormais à elle. Une brise légère caressait son visage et le ciel déployait son manteau étoilé sur la surface de l'eau. Elle fixa de nouveau le compas, hésitante à retenter l'expérience.

Car au fond, qu'avait-elle désiré à ce moment là ? Retrouver ce fameux coffre certes, mais pour quelle raison ? Etait-ce pour retrouver Will, celui dont elle avait chaque jour depuis des années chérit l'idée qu'il la courtise et qu'ils soient ensemble ? Ou était-ce pour satisfaire Jack, celui que chaque nuit depuis des années elle avait rêvé de rencontrer et qui incarnait cette liberté à laquelle elle aspirait tant ?


	2. Plus qu'il n'y parait

_**Fanfic Pirates des Caraibes : **__**« **__**Offrez-moi cet horizon**__**»**_

* * *

Voici le second chapitre... bien que je ne sois pas certaine de sa qualité. Les reviews sont donc appréciées^^

* * *

_**« Plus qu'il n'y parait**__**… »**_

Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant le Black Pearl éveillait étrangement en elle un sentiment de sérénité à naviguer ainsi sur les flots. Le fait est qu'elle avait pour ainsi dire flirtait depuis son plus jeune âge avec l'océan, si bien qu'elle se sentait tout à fait à l'aise dans cet élément. C'était autre chose qui la perturbait, l'empêchant de trouver un peu de repos dans les bras de Morphée. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Port Royal telle une fugitive, elle n'avait pas connu une seule nuit digne de ce nom. Ce soir là semblait encore plus agité que les autres, malgré le calme de la traversée.

Elle était sortie sur le pont, espérant que la douce fraîcheur de la nuit inspirerait une accalmie à son esprit tourmenté. Elle n'avait pas quitté le compas de Jack, le manipulant nerveusement entre ses mains. Elle se décida finalement à l'ouvrir de nouveau, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. L'aiguille s'affola dans tout les sens avant de se fixer sur un point précis, dirigé derrière elle. Elle se retourna machinalement, suivant le trajet du regard, qui aboutissait à une ombre se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la cabine du Capitaine.

Elle plissa les yeux, découvrant une silhouette familière. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Jack Sparrow, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir.

Le compas l'avait désigné, lui ? Non, cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence, rien de plus. Il se situait tout simplement sur le chemin de la destination indiquée par la flèche. Oui, ce devait être ça, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre.

Elle referma brutalement l'objet de son désarroi, le fourrant dans sa poche de veste et détourna rapidement la tête vers le bastingage.

Bien sûr, Jack s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche singulière.

_- Quelque chose vous tracasse, Miss Swann ? Je peux vous aider à trouver le __sommeil, si vous voulez. J'ai une technique imparable pour ça…_

Elle frissonna en entendant résonner le son séduisant de la voix du Capitaine. Ce dernier se plaça à ses côtés, si proche qu'ils se touchaient presque. Elle sentait son regard tentateur posé sur elle et fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre de la fébrilité qui l'électrisait.

_- Je suis juste inquiète pour Will._

_- Ne vous en faites pas pour ce cher William, il sait se débrouiller. Vous devriez __plutôt penser à vous, trésor. Une belle jeune femme telle que vous devrait __apprendre à se détendre un peu._

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Elizabeth oscilla entre l'appréhension et l'excitation. Elle craignait une proposition indécente de sa part et en même temps elle mourrait d'envie de se laisser tenter par ce regard ardent qui la transcendait littéralement.  
Elle avait l'impression que Jack savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et s'amusait à jouer avec elle.

Leurs visages se retrouvaient maintenant dans une étroite proximité, comme prêts à se livrer à la plus compromettante des confidences. Elizabeth sentait son cœur s'accélérait, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, retenant presque son souffle. Les yeux de Jack pétillaient d'une étincelle provocatrice, encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée dans la pénombre de cet instant. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard, plongeant dans celui du pirate, comme si elle se tenait au bord d'un précipice qui menaçait de l'engloutir toute entière.  
Puis Jack leva sa main qui empoignait fermement une bouteille de rhum brun déjà entamé.

_- Ca vous tente cette fois, chérie ?_

Elizabeth retint ce mélange de déception et de soulagement qui s'empara alors d'elle. Sans dire un mot, elle se saisit de la bouteille dans un éclair de défi et porta le goulot à sa bouche buvant une gorgée d'alcool. La chaleur du liquide se fraya un chemin au travers de ses lèvres, descendant le long de sa gorge et se répandant dans tout son être.

Jack esquissa un sourire en coin, triomphant, ayant l'espace d'un bref moment craint qu'elle ne jette la bouteille par-dessus bord. Mais il avait surtout parié sur le fait qu'elle accepterait cette fois l'invitation.

Il aimait à jouer ainsi car il avait décelé en cette jeune femme bien élevée des prédispositions très intéressantes.  
Dès le premier regard échangé, il l'avait senti.

Lorsqu'il l'avait ce jour là sauvée de la noyade, et découvert par la même le pendentif aztèque dérobé par son équipage maudit qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il avait su qu'elle était particulière. Sous les apparences d'une jeune femme du monde, fille d'un Gouverneur, il avait aperçu ce qui se cachait derrière les évidences. Elizabeth Swann, plus qu'il n'y parait au premier regard, bien plus…

Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à croire au fil de la Destinée. Il s'estimait en effet le seul maitre de son destin, le seul capitaine de sa vie et de son âme. Bien qu'il ne niait pas avoir vu pas mal de choses étranges, d'évènements insolites dans sa vie et aimait à en jouer également pour graver sa propre légende. Aussi avait-il appris à garder l'esprit toujours ouvert et aux aguets.

Elizabeth reprit une gorgée de rhum. Elle commençait à comprendre un peu mieux en quoi ce breuvage était tant prisé. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas y avoir gouté plus tôt.  
Puis elle rendit finalement la bouteille à Jack, qu'elle devinait lorgnant sur son précieux élixir. C'était un peu comme privé un nourrisson de lait, Jack ne pouvait se passer de rhum.

La jeune fugitive observa le large d'un air songeur, sentant la chaleur de l'alcool palpitait dans son corps et dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de boire.

Jack prit une rasade puis s'accouda à son tour sur la balustrade.

_- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Toute cette immensité, sauvage et insaisissable. __Ca donne presque le tournis… Ah non, ça c'est le rhum !_

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il fallait toujours qu'il parte dans des digressions improbables, se dissimulant peut-être habilement derrière elle au final. Car sa première phrase était des plus sincères et certainement pas dictée par la boisson.

- _Comment est-ce __?... de voguer sur toutes les mers du monde. _

_- On se sent libre, trésor. Merveilleusement libre. On devient comme l'océan, __insaisissable et capable de tout._

Chaque fois qu'elle écoutait les histoires de Jack, elle se sentait transportée par une vague de rêve éveillé. Il suscitait en elle tout ce qui avait peuplé son imaginaire d'enfant et qu'elle avait cru éteint à jamais. Jusqu'à ce jour, ce jour où elle rencontra ce légendaire pirate. Car même sous ses aspects loufoques et rocambolesques, il demeurait ce pirate hors du commun dont parlaient les récits, capable de prouesses impossibles, épris de liberté et tenant presque toutes ses promesses.

Elle étudia le Capitaine du Pearl, le regard noyé dans les flots, teinté d'une certaine tendresse. L'océan, son univers, son amour.

Elle aurait pu l'observer ainsi contempler la mer pendant toute la nuit. Il vibrait d'une aura particulière. Derrière ses atours de boucanier, elle était persuadée qu'il recelait bien plus. Sinon jamais elle n'aurait risqué sa vie et sa réputation pour lui, quoi qu'elle puisse lui redevoir sur l'île de la Muerta ou même avant.

Elle avait été étonnée de le trouver dehors ce soir, elle pensait être la seule à jouer les oiseaux de nuit.  
Et à le voir ainsi, le regard plongé sur l'horizon, elle se rappela cette fameuse nuit passée sur cet îlot isolé. Cette nuit là, il lui avait entrouvert son âme. Lui parlant de sa vie, de son Pearl et de ce qui guidait son existence.

Liberté.

Elle aurait voulu tout connaitre de lui à cet instant. Mais elle avait retint cette frêle petite voix pour se concentrer sur sa survie, elle s'était jouée de lui. Mais aujourd'hui…

Il avait ce même regard que cette fois là. Pourtant elle y décelait une certaine contrariété.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente, Jack ? _

_- Qui ça, moi ? Rien du tout. Ca va toujours__! _

_- J'ai déjà assisté à meilleur tour de duperie de votre part, Capitaine Sparrow… _

Pour toute réponse, il lui retendit la bouteille de rhum, esquivant ainsi la question.  
Elizabeth pencha sa tête d'un air désapprobateur mais vaincu.

_- Vous voulez me saouler ?_

_- Eh bien l'idée est tentante, il est vrai. Mais honnêtement, ai-je vraiment besoin __d'un subterfuge pour que vous tombiez dans mes bras !_

_- Vous semblez tellement sûr de vous, Jack ! _

Sûr de lui ? Non, pas vraiment. Pas toujours. Pas en ce moment.  
Le fait est qu'il la séduisait grossièrement justement pour qu'elle le repousse, ou au contraire pour qu'elle y succombe une bonne fois pour toute et qu'il soit enfin débarrassé de son indécision.  
On disait de son compas qu'il avait perdu la boussole. Mais c'est lui qui ne savait plus où il en était, ni ce qu'il voulait, pris entre des sentiments contradictoires qui allaient finir par le rendre fou, si cela était encore possible.

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer, reprenant d'un air plus sérieux et tendre.

_- Vous savez, j'ai confiance en vous Jack. Même si vous ne le montrez pas ou même __si vous n'y croyez pas._

Elle le fixa intensément. Et ses yeux croisèrent bien malgré lui ceux de la jeune femme. Il y lisait toute la sincérité et la force que contenaient ses paroles.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur les eaux enténébrées, tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de rhum.

En une phrase, elle avait anéanti toutes ses intentions, peu louables il faut l'avouer, qu'il l'avait amené ici.

_- Vous devriez aller dormir._ Lui lança-t-il d'un ton éteint.

Elle quitta la rambarde, et lui rendit la bouteille. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, avant qu'elle ne déserte le pont, laissant Jack seul.

Seul sur son Black Pearl, avec l'océan et du rhum. Tout ce qui le définissait en somme, et tout ce dont il avait besoin. Rien de plus.  
Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

Mais les choses sont rarement aussi simples qu'il n'y parait…


	3. Persuadez moi

_**Fanfic Pirates des Caraibes**_

_**« **__**Offrez-moi cet horizon**__**»**_

* * *

_Voici enfin le chapitre suivant, terminé aujourd'hui^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux précédents ! _

* * *

_**« Persuadez-moi… »**_

* * *

Le lendemain, elle prit son temps avant de se rendre sur le pont. Elle voulait surtout s'assurer de ne pas se retrouver seule avec Jack.  
La nuit dernière, elle avait su maitriser la situation, mais elle sentait que plus le temps passé, que plus elle côtoyait Sparrow et plus elle perdait de cette maitrise.  
Tout l'équipage s'activait sur le pont. Elle profita du fait que Jack parlait avec Gibbs pour aller à sa rencontre. Après tout, elle avait un document en sa possession dont elle devait lui faire part.

_- Beckett ?! _S'étrangla Jack, à la vue du dit document et de l'évocation de son expéditeur.

_- Oui. _Confirma Elizabeth.

_- Argh ! _

_- Will travaillait pour Beckett et n'en pas soufflé mot… »_ Remarqua Gibbs.

Alors qu'Elizabeth s'apprêtait à protester, son intention fut distraite par Jack, qui semblait vraiment écœuré par ces lettres de marques et leur signataire. Il se tint le poignet droit comme si une ancienne cicatrice refaisait surface et le brûlait à nouveau.  
Et puis Gibbs enchaina aussitôt.

_- Beckett veut le compas ! Il ne peut y avoir qu'une raison pour ça ! _

_- Bien sûr. Il veut le coffre._ Compléta Jack, pensif.

_- Oui je crois qu'il m'a parlé d'un coffre…_ Intervint Elizabeth.

Elle avait tenté de suivre le cheminement de la conversation des deux pirates. Pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, lui échappait.  
Sparrow la regarda comme si elle avait dit une absurdité dont elle aurait dû s'abstenir.  
Mais Gibbs vint comme par magie éclaircir cet aspect.

_- Si jamais la Compagnie contrôle le coffre, elle contrôlera l'Océan. _

Il avait déclaré cela d'un air des plus graves et des plus inquiets, la fixant pour bien lui faire comprendre ainsi tout le poids d'une telle ignominie.

- _Une notion très inconfortable_… Renchérit Jack.

_- L'enfer pour tout les fils du ciel enrôlés parmi les pirates_, Ajouta son second.

Elle ne sut par quoi répondre et se sentit un peu dépassée par tout cela.  
Tandis que Gibbs lui avait expliqué cette perspective peu reluisante, Jack n'avait cessé de l'observer, tout en se dandinant quelque peu sur place, comme désireux et impatient de pouvoir engager la partie et la pousser encore davantage dans ses retranchements. Il parvenait toujours à percevoir les occasions rêvées pour se faire, même au travers d'une nouvelle qui sonnait comme fort déplaisante.  
Elizabeth n'avait pas manqué de remarqué les yeux de Jack étrangement posés sur elle mais elle avait préféré ne pas y prêter attention.

Après le départ précipité de Gibbs, elle avait voulut le questionner davantage, mais lorsqu'elle lui fit face, celui-ci se jeta presque sur elle, ne lui laissant aucune possibilités de manœuvre.

_- Pourrais-je savoir comment vous avez obtenu ces lettres. _Demanda-t-il alors.

Tandis que Sparrow avançait vers elle, son regard toujours intense fixé sur elle, Elizabeth recula instinctivement tentant malgré tout de conserver une certaine contenance et de tenir tête au pirate.

_- La persuasion._ Répondit-elle simplement.

- _Amicale ?_

_- Ce serait aller trop loin. _

Elle stoppa sa marche arrière, comme pour donner plus de relief à ses faits.

_- Will marchande pour les obtenir et se bat avec honneur et c'est vous qui m'offrez __ma récompense… _Ironisa Jack.

Il paraissait, comme à son habitude, s'amuser de cette situation, insinuant des perspectives qu'Elizabeth voulait réfuter sans pour autant parvenir à laisser s'échapper les mots de sa bouche.

_- Je rêve, comme si on pouvait m'acheter au rabais !_ Conclu-t-il, fourrant cette amnistie insultante dans sa poche intérieure de redingote et détournant les talons.

_- Les lettres, rendez-les-moi !_ Se précipita Lizzie.

C'était bien sûr là, la réaction qu'il avait escompté de la part de la jeune femme.  
Il s'arrêta alors, jubilant à cet entretien, sans pour autant se retourner. Il pivota légèrement la tête pour lui répondre d'un ton ferme.

_- Non__._

Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il ajouta mielleusement.

- _Persuadez-moi__…_

Elizabeth se prêta au jeu l'air de rien, un petit sourire s'esquissant à son tour sur son visage. Bien qu'elle ne le revendique pas, cela l'amuser aussi de voir Jack se comporter de la sorte.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui soufflant d'un air triomphant.

_- Vous savez que Will m'a appris à me battre en duel. _

Elle avait trouvé opportun de faire mention de cet entrainement acharné qu'elle avait suivi tous les jours pendant une année. Certes elle était loin d'avoir le niveau de Will, mais elle se défendait plutôt bien.  
Jack s'amusa de cette « menace » creuse mais reconnu néanmoins que la donzelle avait du cran. La jeune bourgeoise avait bien changé, et dans le bon sens.  
Pourtant ce n'était pas là, la réponse qu'il attendait.

_- Comme je l'ai dit : persuadez-moi… _

Il avait réitéré son invitation de manière plus insistante et séductrice, se retournant cette fois pour lui faire face, profitant ainsi du rapprochement volontaire de la jeune femme. Ses yeux noirs toujours intensément plongés dans les siens, offrant encore plus de force à sa proposition et déstabilisant par la même occasion l'assurance dont Lizzie avait fait preuve juste avant.  
Et elle fut en effet désarçonnée, souhaitant répliquer mais ne trouvant rien à dire.  
Elle sentit une chaleur fébrile palpitait dans ses veines, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement.  
Elle savait pertinemment comment le « persuader », de manière plus qu'amicale, mais ce serait indécent et indigne d'elle.  
Elle s'en alla alors, avant de perdre davantage la face.

Jack l'observa s'éloigner, satisfait, mais regretta tout de même qu'elle ne joue pas davantage. Il n'était pas encore parvenu à briser ses barrières afin qu'elle se révèle enfin à lui.

* * *

Elizabeth se posta plus loin, s'accoudant à la rambarde. Elle souriait bêtement, la tension éprouvée laissant place à une certaine euphorie.

- _La vie est étrange._

En entendant la voix de Norrington, elle effaça rapidement son sourire et jeta son regard sur les flots. Mais elle ne pouvait chasser Jack de son esprit et elle repensait à la scène qui venait de se passer, se mordillant les lèvres en imaginant la manière différente dont cela aurait pu tourner.

- _Il fut un temps où j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour vous voir sourire ainsi en __pensant à moi._ Ajouta l'ex-commodore.

- _Je ne comprends pas._

Elle tenta de se défendre, un peu trop promptement et de manière peu convaincante peut-être, car elle-même ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle disait.  
Norrington était évidemment loin d'être dupe et avait repéré leur petit manège depuis le début.

_- Oh je suis sûr que si. _

_- Ne soyez pas stupide. Je lui fais confiance, c'est tout._ Se braqua Elizabeth.

Norrington ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa naïveté. Il s'éloigna pour reprendre les corvées qui lui incombaient sur le navire, ayant au préalable achevé cette pauvre Lizzie.

_- Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé comment votre dernier fiancé s'est retrouvé sur le __Hollandais volant ?!_

Son absence de réaction ne surprit guère Norrington, elle qui n'avait rien trouvé à rétorquer face à cette révélation pour le moins limpide.

* * *

De nouveau seule, elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait montre d'autant de souplesse vis-à-vis de Sparrow et s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi été prise au dépourvu par Norrington.  
Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le Black Pearl, elle avait la curieuse impression de perdre de vue l'objectif premier qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici, elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Sauver Will, bien sûr. Mais il y avait autre chose. Des sentiments naissants qu'elle avait fait taire jusqu'à présent mais qui semblaient vouloir prendre plus d'ampleur.  
Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser, elle sortit le compas de Jack qu'elle avait toujours en sa possession. Elle voulait y croire, elle voulait croire en toutes ces histoires farfelues, cette magie dont Jack irradiait chaque instant.

Elle ouvrit l'artefact, tentant de faire le vide dans son cœur et de laisser décider le Destin, qu'il lui montre la voie. Mais lorsque la flèche indiqua sa direction et qu'elle la suivit, ce fut pour découvrir une fois encore Jack Sparrow. Elle resta bouche bée face à ce résultat et referma prestement le compas. Ce dernier ne faisait qu'accroitre le doute existant en elle, et ne l'aidait certainement pas à y voir plus clair. Ou bien n'était-elle pas encore prête à reconnaitre et admettre son message et sa signification...

* * *

Elle hésita. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Jack était dans sa cabine. Elle toqua légèrement, n'attendant pas sa réponse pour entrer.

- _Lizzie ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?!_

Elle inspira profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains.

_- Comment Will s'est-il retrouvé à bord du Hollandais, Jack ? _

Cette question assombrit la bonne humeur du Capitaine, qui se dandina depuis son bureau jusqu'à elle.

- _Allons, Elizabeth, douteriez-vous de moi ?_

La désinvolture et la prestance de Jack la mettait toujours en déroute. Il avait l'art et la manière de retourner la situation à son avantage et de jouer avec les mots et les faits, maniant à la perfection la vérité et ses détours pour en tirer parti.

- _Je dois savoir. _

_- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est par un concours de circonstances tout à fait inattendues.  
__Ce cher ex-Commodore souhaite simplement semer la zizanie entre nous._

_- Comment…_

_- Comment je le sais ? Qui d'autres que lui ! Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est à cause __de nous, je dirais même de Will, qu'il a tout perdu. Ravi le cœur de sa belle et __briser sa carrière prometteuse. Il y a de quoi être amer, ne croyez-vous pas ?_

Jack soulevai en effet un point intéressant et loin d'être dénué de véracité en définitive.

Elle ne savait à qui se fier. Norrington s'était toujours montrer droit, mais sa déchéance l'avait marqué et profondément changé. Et Jack… ce n'était qu'un pirate, fourbe et égoïste. Pourtant elle avait toujours désiré croire en lui, plus que tout. Et malgré ses penchants fantasques et totalement improbables, il avait toujours été là lorsque cela s'était avéré nécessaire.

Devait-elle écouter son cœur ou sa raison ?

_- Alors, la question est réglée, ma colombe ? _

Elizabeth hésita. Elle se rapprocha de Jack, plongeant son regard dans le sien, un regard franc et direct, et lui murmura.

_- Persuadez-moi… _

Puis elle quitta la cabine. Elle avait besoin d'être persuadée. Elle avait envie de se laisser persuader…

* * *

_**A suivre... **_


	4. Jeu de miroirs

**_"Offrez-moi cet horizon"_**

* * *

_Motivée ces derniers jours ! Nouveau chapitre de bouclé^^ _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire :)_

* * *

**_Jeu de miroirs _**

* * *

Elizabeth avait erré sur le Black Pearl toute la journée, évitant de croiser à nouveau le regard accusateur de Norrington, qui la renvoyait à cette réalité tourmentée à laquelle elle tentait de ne pas songer.  
Pourtant elle ne cessait de ruminer toutes ces questions et ces sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Finalement, elle se posa sur l'escalier, seule. Cherchant un sens à tous ces évènements qui se succédaient.  
Mais elle ne resta pas seule bien longtemps.  
Ceci dit aucun membre d'équipage n'osa aller vers elle. Il fallut que ce soit Jack qui vint la détacher de ses pensées.  
Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'observait en toute discrétion. La voir ainsi, tourmentée suscitait en lui de la jubilation et de la peine, étrange mélange dont il ne parvenait pas encore parfaitement à doser la mesure.  
Il était alors descendu chercher une bouteille de rhum. Cela avait plutôt donné de bons résultats la dernière fois.

D'un pas nonchalant il s'était dirigé vers elle, s'asseyant tout près d'elle, sur la marche inférieure à celle sur laquelle elle s'était installée.  
Il engagea immédiatement les hostilités.

- _Ma remarquable intuition de la féminité me permet de savoir que vous êtes__ troublée._ Déclara-t-il, avec un haussement de sourcil malicieux.

Cette approche avait bien sûr pour but de « briser la glace ».  
Elle lui adressa un bref regard, à la fois incertain et dépitée. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de lui répondre.  
Jack n'était certes pas la personne à qui elle aurait souhaité confier ses états d'âme, mais pourtant elle se sentait étrangement bien en sa compagnie.

_ - Je devrais être mariée depuis longtemps… Je suis tellement prête à me marier._

Ces propos dépassaient totalement le champ d'action et de pensée de Jack. Le mariage ne faisait évidement par parti de son vocabulaire commun. Cette révélation offrait néanmoins de nouvelles informations intéressantes dont il pouvait se servir.  
Il déboucha alors la bouteille de rhum et la lui tendit, un petit sourire en coin.  
Elle accepta sans rechigner et il attendit qu'elle boive sa première gorgée pour poursuivre l'échange.

- _Entre nous… Lizzie, je suis Capitaine de ce navire et la fonction de Capitaine __m'autorise en fait à célébrer un mariage, en mer… Sur le pont de ce navire… Ici. __Sur le champ._

_ - Non merci !_

Elizabeth n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, de ce que suggérait Sparrow. Il se jouait encore d'elle. A quoi pensait-elle après tout en se livrant ainsi à lui. Il était pourtant évident qu'il essaierait de profiter de la situation.  
Elle lui rendit la bouteille de rhum avec laquelle il pensait sans doute « l'endormir » et se leva pour aller vers le bastingage.  
Loin d'être surpris par cette réaction, Jack n'en démordis pas.  
Il voulait savoir, savoir jusqu'où son intuition pouvait s'avérer juste.

- _Pourquoi ?! Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, vous et moi. Moi et vous. Nous. _

_ - Oh oui ! Excepté notre conception de l'honneur, et de la décence, et nos valeurs __morales… Sans parler de l'hygiène !_

Elle ajouta ce dernier point, lui offrant un regard qui feint d'être dégouté.

- _Broutilles…_ Susurra-t-il.

Le fait est qu'elle se cherchait des excuses. Des justifications, somme toutes valables, mais qui apparaissaient au final assez superficielles et faciles. Jack en avait parfaitement conscience et il ne comptait pas lâcher si aisément la partie. Au contraire, tout cela commençait à devenir très intéressant.  
Il se rapprocha alors doucement d'elle.

- _Vous tomberez de vous même dans mes bras, Lizzie. Vous verrez… _

_ - Vous en semblez certain !_ Répondit-elle, de manière la plus désintéressée possible.

Jack se rapprocha encore un peu plus, pour se tenir à peine à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, qui détourna le regard vers l'océan, préférant éviter de plonger à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du pirate au risque de s'y perdre littéralement.

_- Un simple mot suffit : la curiosité…  
__Vous rêvez d'être libre. Vous rêvez de faire ce que vous voulez, parce que vous le__ voulez.  
__Vous rêvez d'être égoïste et impulsive._

Tandis que Jack déclamait ses affirmations, le regard de Liz perdit de sa froideur et de sa suffisance. Il fut captivé par cette fameuse curiosité dont Jack savait enrober ses propos. Il était tenté de se poser sur lui et de se laissé bercer.

- _Vous voulez savoir ce que ça fait. _

Cette fois, elle le regarda tandis qu'il s'éloigna un peu, admirant toute l'ampleur de son intuition sur la jeune femme. Car Jack ne connaissait pas les femmes, c'était une illusion. Au vu de toutes les baffes passées qu'il s'était ramassée, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il savait faire preuve de considération. Mais certaines femmes méritaient cette attention, certaines étaient suffisamment intéressantes pour s'en soucier et faire preuve de finesse. Elizabeth Swann représentait bien plus encore.

_ - Et un beau jour, vous ne serez plus capable de résister. _Conclut-il, satisfait et sûr de lui, certain de l'avoir à sa merci.

Il est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait nier ce que Jack lisait en elle. C'était même rageant tellement il voyait juste. Elle serrait sans même s'en rendre compte le cordage qui dépassait sur la rambarde, tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point ses paroles et le simple fait de sa présence la troublait.

Pourtant il était hors de question pour elle de se laisser amadouer de la sorte. Elle avait toujours possédé un caractère fort et elle allait lui prouver maintenant de quoi elle était réellement capable. Loin de toutes ces écervelées d'aristocrate, elle aussi été habile en manipulation et en discours. Elle aussi le connaissait, plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer à lui-même. C'était à son tour de lui faire prendre conscience de ce qui titillait au plus profond de lui sans qu'il n'ose l'admettre.

- _Pourquoi votre compas ne fonctionne plus ?_

Autant y aller en douceur, par palier.

_ - Mon compas fonctionne à merveilles ! _

Les rôles s'inversaient, Jack était désormais pris au piège. Elle avait magnifiquement retourné la situation. Cela ne faisait pourtant que confirmer ce qu'il avait dit juste avant et cela ne faisait que susciter encore davantage l'intérêt qu'il éprouvait à demi-mots pour elle.

_- C'est vrai, nous nous ressemblons en effet.  
__ Et un moment viendra où vous pourrez enfin le prouver.  
En agissant avec honneur._

Elle le provoquait ouvertement, forte de cette nouvelle assurance qu'elle avait récupérée en reprenant la maitrise de leur entrevue.

_- Je les adore ces moments ! Je les salue de la main, quand je les voie passer. _

Le Capitaine se dérobait, l'air de rien, allant se poster un peu plus loin sur le pont.  
C'est lui cette fois qui refusait de croiser le regard de l'autre, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait y voir.  
Mais Elizabeth ne comptait pas, à son tour, lâcher prise. C'était elle qui menait la danse et elle tenait à savourer cette victoire.

_- Vous aurez enfin une chance de faire preuve d'un peu de courage._

Elle le rejoignit, se postant juste à coté de lui, les mains tapotant sur le bastingage, masquant avec peine l'euphorie qui la consumait en cet instant.

- _Et vous savez ce que vous découvrirez,_ poursuivit-elle.

Elle attendit qu'il la regarde, poussé lui aussi par la curiosité.  
Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus autant que tout à l'heure, une étrange lueur y était apparue. Un voile sombre et triste.

_- Que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien… _

Elle y croyait sincèrement. Au-delà même du jeu qui s'était instauré entre eux, elle avait toujours cru en lui. Au-delà des apparences, au-delà des fourberies, elle le sentait, elle sentait cette petite étincelle.

Jack esquissa un timide sourire en coin.

- _Tout me porte à croire le contraire…_

Il avait dit ça d'un ton triste et amer, puis il avait baissé les yeux un instant, les posant brièvement sur son poignet droit, plongé dans ses souvenirs. « Quelqu'un de bien » ? Non, cela faisait longtemps que ces élans de courage et d'honneur étaient partis en fumée.

- _Non, j'ai confiance en vous._

Comment pouvait-elle avoir foi en lui, alors que lui-même n'y croyait plus. Il s'était résigné il y a bien longtemps. Il avait tout fait pour être quelqu'un de bien mais lorsqu'il avait découvert le prix à payer, lorsqu'il avait découvert les agissements de ceux que l'on disait être des gens biens et honorables, il avait préféré se tourner vers la piraterie, cette maitresse qu'il avait voulu quitter mais vers laquelle il revenait toujours. Il avait préféré être un pirate, libre et fier, plutôt que… qu'une marionnette, une illusion de respectable.

_- Et vous savez pourquoi ?_

Elizabeth s'était retournée pour s'accouder au bastingage. Manifestement elle avait une idée en tête, une idée qui la faisait jubiler.  
Jack savait qu'il allait sans doute le regretter, mais il était prêt à se laisser manœuvrer pour une fois.

_ - Surprenez-moi, chérie. _

Il lui avait répondu cela sans conviction. Pourtant quelque part au fond de lui, il n'attendait que ça, qu'on lui offre un nouvel horizon.  
Elizabeth avait rapproché son beau visage, un sourire taquin et des yeux provocants posaient sur lui.

_- La curiosité… _

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'empare à ce point de la situation. Elle était parvenue à retourner ses propres instruments contre lui. Fascinant.  
Et en effet, elle éveillait sa curiosité et elle le savait, et elle en jouait.

_ - Un jour, vous voudrez une chance d'être admiré, et récompensé._

Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, de la dévorer littéralement des yeux. Sa proximité fit battre son cœur.  
Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire, sentant une immense chaleur l'étreindre.

_- Et vous ne pourrez pas résister. Vous voudrez savoir ce que ça fait. Savoir quel __goût ça a._

A ce stade là, elle ne savait plus si elle déclamait cela pour lui ou pour elle. Elle était emportée dans un tourbillon où elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux. « Vous et moi, moi et vous. Nous. »  
Soudain elle avait réussi à capter de nouveau son attention, et à le faire revenir dans leur jeu.

- _J'ai très envie de savoir quel goût ça a._

Jack se rapprocha à son tour d'elle et lui fit face. Il leva sa main vers son visage, le caressant tendrement du bout des doigts. Elizabeth fut surprise par cette douceur dont il faisait preuve et qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez lui.

- _Mais comme vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, je suis certaine que vous ne me mettrez__ pas dans une position qui pourrait compromettre mon honneur._

Elle profita de la chaleur de sa caresse. Mais elle ne pouvait se nier à elle-même qu'elle le désirait ardemment, elle désirait aussi savoir le goût que ça a. Autant que lui le désirait. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant désormais le sort agir. Alors que Jack s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, à lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'il voulait lui aussi, il remarqua la marque noire sur sa main. Cela le ramena douloureusement à la réalité et brisa l'intensité et la magie de cet instant.

Avant qu'elle ne remarque son effroi, elle avait rouvert les yeux tandis qu'il avait stoppé son élan. Elle poussa un léger soupir.

- _Je suis fier de vous, Jack._

Au fond d'elle, elle le pensait c'est vrai. Mais elle ressentait également une pointe de déception qu'elle tentait de dissimuler évidemment.

Jack quand à lui demeura perplexe. Elle se méprenait sur ses intentions. Si il n'avait pas eu cette fichue marque, il ne se serait certainement pas gêné pour lui offrir un baiser passionné. Et il existait manière plus indécente de compromettre l'honneur d'une jeune femme.

Pourtant il lisait dans les yeux d'Elizabeth l'ombre de ce qu'il aurait pu être, l'ombre de celui qu'il fut peut-être un jour dans un passé lointain et douloureux, l'ombre de ce qui résidait peut-être enfoui au plus profond de lui, cette petite parcelle qui ne demandait qu'à vibrer de nouveau.  
Et elle, peut-être était-elle cette étincelle qui lui permettrait de s'embraser à nouveau, de ressentir ce sentiment étrange et grisant, quitte à se brûler les ailes.

* * *

_A suivre ! _

_Merci de votre lecture !  
Reviews toujours appréciées ^_^ _


End file.
